1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imposition apparatus in which an imposition for arranging pages for a book and the like is applied to a paper and a paper image representative of the whole of the paper is outputted, and an imposition program storage medium storing an imposition program which causes a computer to operate as the imposition apparatus when the imposition program is incorporated into the computer and is executed in the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the field of a printing technology, there is widely applied a DTP (Desk Top Publishing) in which a computer is used to perform a work for editing. The DTP implements an idea of WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get). An operator performs editing for characters and images while looking a display screen, and can perform printing and plate making for images and the like by a printer and an imagesetter upon confirmation of an image of the printed matter.
In the DTP, software, which is used when an operator edits characters and images, is generally called DTP software. The DTP software generates data of a format referred to as page description data representative of an image every page in accordance with characters and images edited by the operator. An output device such as a printer cannot output the page description data per se. For this reason, a RIP (Raster Image Processor) is used to convert the page description data into bit map data (dot image of data) capable of being outputted by the output device, so that the output device creates a printed matter in accordance with the bit map data.
For example, when a printed matter, such as a book and the like consisting of a plurality of pages, is created, a plurality of arranging pages is printed on a sheet of large paper through an imposition, and the paper is folded and cut harmonizing with the trim size into bookbinding. In the imposition processing, hitherto, an operator arranges pages after editing one by one on a paper. However, recently, there is widely known an imposition application that previous designation of a size of a paper and a page size of a book may create an imposition layout, and a plurality of pages edited by an operator is fed to the imposition layout so that an arrangement is automatically carried out (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai Hei. 11-216924). Hereinafter, there will be explained a series of work in which the imposition application is used to carry out an imposition for arranging pages, so that a book constituted of the arranging pages is bound.
FIG. 1 is an explanatory view useful for understanding a series of processing that arranging pages edited by an operator are disposed in an imposition layout, printed, and bound.
First, an operator edits arranging pages and designates a paper size of a paper on which the pages are disposed and a page size in a bookbinding. The imposition application creates an imposition layout in accordance with the paper size and the page size.
A step (A) of FIG. 1 shows a page 1 edited by an operator. A step (B) of FIG. 1 shows a part (a page corresponding) of the imposition layout created by the imposition application. A layout 2 is provided with a page frame 4 indicative of a page size at the time of bookbinding and a bleed frame 3 including a bleed 5 formed around the page frame 4. A size of the page 1 shown in the step (A) of FIG. 1 is larger than the page frame 4 of the layout 2.
After the imposition application creates the imposition layout, the imposition application arranges the page 1 on the layout 2 coinciding the center of the page 1 with the center of the layout 2.
A step (C) of FIG. 1 shows an image where the page 1 is arranged on the layout 2 coinciding the center of the page 1 with the center of the layout 2. An image portion 6 included in the page 1 does not go into the page frame 4 and projects into the bleed 5. In this state, an image wherein the page 1 and other pages are arranged on the imposition layout, is printed on a paper and the paper is folded and cut harmonizing with the page frame 4 into bookbinding.
When papers are cut, it happens that the papers get out of position because a large amount of papers is cut at once, and thus it is not sure that the whole printed matters are cut with the complete harmonization with the page frame. For this reason, in the event that images involved in spread pages are barely arranged on the page frame, there is a possibility that a streak occurs on the boundary between pages when papers are cut into bookbinding. In order to prevent this, the imposition layout prepares beforehand the bleed 5 formed around the page frame 4 as in the layout 2, and a size of pages after editing is selected to be larger somewhat than the page frame 4 as in the page 1 so that papers are folded and cut to meet the page frame 4 after printing.
A step (D) shows the page 1 after bookbinding, and page 7 bound as a spread page of the page 1 at the time of bookbinding. An image portion 6 is cut with a portion involved in the bleed 5 so that the page 1 is of a size to meet the page frame 4. Between the image portion 6 of the page 1 and the image portion 8 of the page 7, there is no break, and the image portion 6 of the page 1 and the image portion 8 of the page 7 are completely coupled with one another.
In the manner as mentioned above, the arranging pages edited by an operator are subjected to the imposition and printed into bookbinding.
As mentioned above, in the event that the imposition application is used to automatically perform the imposition processing, when a page larger than the trim size is entered, the page is treated as a page taking the bleed into consideration.
However, according to the prior art, even in a case where an apparently mistaken size of page is entered, for example, a size A3 of page is entered for a trim size A4 of imposition layout, there is a possibility that the page is dealt with as a page taking the bleed into consideration and a printing is carried out. Usually, a plurality of pages is printed in bulk. And thus an occurrence of the printing error as mentioned above may use a large amount of unnecessary papers and takes a lot of time and labor for confirming images on the printed paper one by one. This causes the printing cost to be increased.